dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Earth
She is also the biological daughter of Jim Gordon instead of being his niece and his first born child. * Green Arrow is shown to be a much more corporate figure, running Queen Industries by day and fighting crime using their inventions by night. * The Justice League's origin story is completely rewritten to involve Batman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Aquaman and Superman meeting in one night to fight minions of Darkseid. Also, Cyborg is a founding member instead of Martian Manhunter. * Justice League International are put together for the first time. Also, Cyborg is a founding member instead of Martian Manhunter. * Superman's origin story has been drastically changed, getting rid of his career as Superboy. *'Barry Allen' and Iris West are no longer married. In fact, Barry is currently dating his co-worker Patty Spivot. *'Ira West' was replaced with William West, who is far darker than Ira. *'Kara Zor-El' has just arrived on Earth. Also, her rocket crashed in Kansas this time, not Gotham, and it pierced through the planet until reaching the Siberian steppe. She is also friends with Siobhan Smythe, who is a hero on Prime Earth. *'Superboy' was now cloned by an organization named N.O.W.H.E.R.E.. *'Dick Grayson' is said to have been taken in and adopted by Bruce Wayne at age 16.Newsarama.com *'Alan Scott (Earth 2)' is now gay and had a boyfriend named Samuel. He is now an avatar of the Green (from which he gets his powers) and his ring is the focus of the Green Flame energy (the embodiment of the Green's power). *'Black Mask's' death at the hands of Catwoman was erased from the timeline. In the current timeline, after being shot by Catwoman he survived and staggered to Arkham Asylum where he willingly turned himself in. Though Jeremiah Arkham still becomes Black Mask and the Joker as well. Continuity As the DCnU does not constitute a full reboot, several characters went on their storylines with little changes. *'Bruce Wayne' resumes his title as the only Batman, with Dick Grayson leaving the Batman identity and going back to Nightwing. *'Jason Todd ' was introduced to Batman by the Joker. *Only Moira Queen died on that fateful safari and Robert Queen becomes the first Green Arrow. * After the events of War of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan is taken off as Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and his ring is passed to Sinestro. *'Alec Holland' has been resurrected back to being human after the events of Brightest Day. *The Legion of Super-Heroes are recovering from a major battle and several members become lost in time. Saturn Girl is trapped in Arkham Asylum. Rebirth The aftermath of the Darkseid War saw the return of Wally West, who was was freed from the Speed Force by Barry Allen. With his return, he revealed that Prime Earth had been robbed of an entire decade of experiences and memories by some unknown force, and this was the reason the universe did not revert to the way it was before Flashpoint, and why everyone was ten years younger. According to Mister Mxyzptlk Superman had been split into two beings (New Earth and Prime Earth Superman) by a power beyond even his own. At the end of the battle with Mxyzptlk, his son Jonathan remerges his father and mother with their Prime Earth counterparts. Mister Oz reveals that this action caused the New Earth and Prime Earth realities to merge into a new reality both familiar and new. In the aftermath of his battle with Mxyzptlk Superman reviews the records of his life at the Fortress of Solitude, but can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Superman later confides to Batman and Wonder that he believes that his history was being twisted, shaped and reshaped. He also expresses concern that this has happened not just to him but to everyone. | Residents = | Notes = * Despite the similarity in name, this universe bears no relation to the Pre-Crisis universe of Earth-Prime. * Prime Earth is opposite Earth 33 in the structure of the Multiverse, and is directly connected to the Rock of Eternity. * Prime Earth is one end of the "Axis of Creation" in the local Multiverse with Earth 33. * The merging of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen created a new continuity that is a mixture of New Earth and Prime Earth history. * The history related for Superman in and Henshaw's own memories in shows that the new Prime-Earth's history is closer to that of New Earth then it originally was. * Prime Earth is at least 10 billion years old. This makes it far older then the 4.5 billion years our Earth has existed. * According to the Green Lantern rings of 10 billion years ago Prime Earth was the center of the Universe. | Trivia = * "Prime Earth" is the official name that Dan DiDio uses for this continuity.DAN DIDIO Explains How Post-CONVERGENCE 'DCYou' Continuity Works | Links = }}